datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
United Europa
Note: all historical accounts cannot be further verified through primary sources due to the lack of primary sources presented to me. - Lord Imp History Beginnings Founded as an effort for peace across the first Datearth world, United Europa had its beginnings on April 6th of 2019. With the funding of Berlin, the blessing of Tarsus, and the initiative of Geneva, the organization grew in a matter of days to quickly encompass most of the nations of Europe, with continental representatives from America and Imperial Japan. Construction began on the headquarters a day after it was founded, and by April 20, the first meeting of all the member states commenced. A New Era of Peace The first meeting of United Europa was one that began with a statement, a reminder of why the organization was formed. "A hundred and one years ago, the nations of the world stood on the brink of a grand - yet futile - peace... Europa echoes all of these precedents, so let us begin this new era of peace for Datearth with civility and dignity for all players to come." - TheKRNovelist, opening statement Over the course of the next few weeks, United Europa maintained its resolve to intervene in any conflict with the possibility of bloodshed through issues such as the Franco-Irish raids that ended in diplomatic talks and resolution with Dublin on Paris's sovereignty in peacetime. However, what began as a bright utopian dream slowly devolved into a nightmare of interventionism. The First Meeting Note: all context for this article has been contributed by bencrab1, some parts may be incomplete or missing. The first meeting of United Europa began with a few members arriving early on April 13. Roughly half an hour before the meeting took place, TheKRNovelist gave a tour of Geneva to the few representatives who were there as a way to fill in time. 20 minutes before the meeting, all representatives went to the main United Europa building, filling in their respective seats. As this was the early era of the organization, non-European representatives could sit at the main table with the European representatives. 15 minutes until the meeting, the Prussians arrived. Holy_Divinity, one of the major powers of Gaia at the time, arrived at the meeting at this time. Israelites (now Inflexible) and kaaale flew directly into the meeting room on helicopters, which both startled and amazed the members present. 5 minutes to the meeting, and most of the representatives were present, and then the meeting began. The meeting began with TheKRNovelist's speech, and then delved into international issues. While the original script for the first issue stated has been lost, there are still fragments left. The first international issue addressed roughly looked like this: "Representatives of United Europa, I wish to address a serious topic: Killings of peaceful players by panicked players. I'm sure most of the members here have dealt with this problem, as have I. I would like to present a solution: The Traveler's Mercy Law. It will prohibit any member from killing travelers in their nations. A traveler would have to address that they were going to a specific location before arriving there. If a player seems suspicious and not responding to the nation/city owner, then they have the right to kill said traveler. But they need to screenshot the conversation as proof that their killing was justified. Thank you for letting me speak." - bencrab1, American representative. The Traveler's Mercy Law became such an important law on United Europa, and even in Gaia, that the law is still practices six months later. The meeting also acknowledged the Japanese civil war between Imperial Japan and Japan, but could not resolve the conflicts while the organization was in its infancy. Apart from various other topics of little note, the meeting continued for an hour, and resulted in the establishment of United Europa meetings. The First Incidents The Amsterdam Terror On April 13th, the greatest enemy of Prussia - the Netherlands - had their capital city fall after all funds to pay their upkeep dried up. At least five players participated in the raiding of Amsterdam, two of which would go down in infamy that day for the murder of all those who came into the city. With a pre-planned action to pillage all of Amsterdam and kill those raiding it besides themselves, two staff members - Israelites and his accomplice kaaale- descended upon the fallen city killing all in their way. With the entire server shocked at this action and the second official meeting of United Europa scheduled to be assembled in mere hours, the peacekeeping organization called the two to stand trial for their actions in Geneva. Testimonies were given, discussions were made, and in the end, it was decided for the two in question to be banished from Prussia - one of whom resigned after the incident. This was only the beginning of United Europa's dealings to intervene in any and all conflicts within Gaia. Cyprus Border Skirmish With madam_min's peaceful withdrawal from Spain, the player set out to settle Cyprus - an island in the eastern Mediterranean - to establish Greece. After the town was established and Greece was declared to be a new member state within United Europa, Mr_Yeehaw of Tarsus sought out to be a nuisance to the woman building on what he saw as rightful Kurdish clay. Farm destruction soon ensued in the same period that the anti-Presidential plot was uncovered, and what seemed like a minor issue started to escalate into a partial border skirmish. The issue was soon brought to the Council of Representatives in the third official United Europa meeting. After a little while of discussion, the council agreed to enforce Greek sovereignty and guarantee participation in a defensive war, should Mr_Yeehaw attack again. A Threat Against American Leadership In North America, raids across the border against Canada were unwittingly committed by an American town without the knowledge of America's leader bencrab1. With talks between bencrab1, neutral parties, and the rogue town notwithstanding, a plot began to be formulated to overthrow the President. With the attempted dispute of an admin's installment of the American President, MajorPayn and TonyBrees - the two players creating this plan - attracted the attention of the world with his unsupported scheme, and United Europa reached a concordance to place the plotting party under "Kill on Sight" In the aftermath, TonyBrees was exiled to Africa, and Anonville - of which MajorPayn was the leader - was declared a public enemy in all member states. This incident, however, was far from the scale of the next one to come. Crisis of the Nations Formation of NATO Main Article: NATO NATO was established by the North American nations as a result of United Europa becoming exclusively European. The formation of NATO caused a schism to form between the European nations and North American nations. Due to little to no information being present, bencrab1 hosted the NATO meeting in Boston while believing America could be both part of United Europa as well as NATO. Due to America shifting to NATO, United Europa lost one of its major members. Russo-Polish Border Conflict Some time between April and May, a border conflict arose between Poland and the second Russian Empire. Very little is known about this conflict or what the outcome was. Doubt Against the Leadership With the devastation on Gaia caused by an inflow of aggressive players as well as xPR3STON becoming an infamous highwayman in America, the members of United Europa looked to TheKRNovelist for guidance and tranquility, yet TheKRNovelist could not provide any peace or guidance. This will lead to the downfall of United Europa. Tearing Apart The "Snap of NATO" Absent Members By late April, most of the members of United Europa became inactive and as a result United Europa could function even less than before. The Last Meeting On May 5th, the last meeting of United Europa began. The organization had suffered through a great influx of aggressive players, as well as the exodus of old players. It is not a question of if the Organization will survive, but for how long it will be kept intact that the meeting was about. The Light Snuffed Out The Vote To End It All On the night of May 5th, the Chairman of United Europa announced a vote on whether or not to continue the organization's existence. All citizens of the member states were allowed to participate to demonstrate what the whole of the people wanted, and in a result of 17 - 22, United Europa was voted to be disbanded as its member states went their separate ways with their separate agendas, never to meet in Geneva again. A Great Migration Main Article: The Great Diaspora Temp text Attempt at Revival Main Article: Council of World Leaders Temp text Invitation to United Europa As chairman of United Europa, I invite NATION to this initiative for peace and diplomacy. Together, we shall create a loose yet strong federation of every town, city, and nation in Europe and its periphery. Our goals are: * Increase economic cooperation * Provide a mediator in inter-European wars * Meet every Saturday to discuss individual city and state issues * Create a defensive alliance * Stabilize exchange rates between minerals and currency Signed: * TheKRNovelist - Confederation of the Neutral Swiss * Holy_Divinity, Kaiser of the Prussians * Doge Hunter of Venezia, Italia * Polythemeus - Founder of Greater Kurdistan (Tarsus) * HawtCookie of London * Rynx13 - Founder of Manchester and Great Britain * GoldenLifeMC: Portugal * _Minecraft_ of the United Principalities of Spain * Thekiller1944 Founder of Paris and soon-to-be French Empire * EvannKrayy - King of Belgium * Duke David of Milano and Sovereign of West-North Italy * HenrykDabrowski of Polish Krakow * Adam_Allen of the Achaemenid Empire * Wandog of the Philippine Federation of Palawan * KumarBeatz of the Kingdom of Sicilia Foreign Representatives: * bencrab1 of Boston * Furanshisu and Nick_Senpai of Imperial Japan Recognized Observer States: * Eriksfjord * Japan Category:Gaia